Not What It Seems
by xRosesAreBluex
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE. -too long to put here. GaaSaku GaaraxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious&&Perfection. The only words used to decribe the Demon Brothers. The rulers of Sarutobi High school. The four kings that have walked the hallways time after time, all holding a deep dark secret. Life goes on.. Until a menacing new comer threatens to expose them all. Along with a new pink haired girl that has returned home, secretly capturing the heart of our red headed king.**

* * *

.CHAPTER ONE: Stranger.

Thick snow flurried in from the black sky as four shadows made their way into the old wood house. They entered with fluid steps, so light not a single board creeked as they passed. They crept lightly up the old splintering staircase and down the narrow hallway, and into the large open room in the top corner of the three story house.

They stood in the dark, staring at each other as their leader light a single candle. The soft gold light light the room dimly, just enough to see. -Though they didn't need the light, for they saw better in the dark anyway.-

A boy with long brown hair turned to the redhead, "You are coming tomorrow aren't you, Gaara?"

A quiet, yet sinister snarl rippled through his throat in reply.

"You don't have to come. It just wouldn't be the same if you didn't." A friendly grin streaked across the face of a boy with shorter brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks.

"Yes, your fangirls would surely suffer from severe heartbreak if their 'one true love' doesn't show up." the other taunted.

"Go to hell Neji!" Gaara snarled.

"Enough." the blond spoke clearly and sternly from where he lounged on the windowsill. His blue eyes darted back and forth between his brothers. "You know what were here to discus and it has nothing to do with human girls." he shot an annoyed glance at his two brown headed brothers.

Gaara's rigid frame calmed as he settled into a big chair in the darkest corner of the room. His jade eyes fixed on the leader. "Naruto, who was she?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had the chance to investigate much. I slipped past the guards at the psychiatric ward and got a chance to see her. She started saying something about dark eyes and blood." he paused, "It could have been an animal. Though they say she did it to herself."

"But is it worth looking in to any further?"

After a moment of stillness and silence, Naruto shook his head, "Nah, we'll just sit back and observe for now. That's what they have investigators for."

* * *

"Don't come any closer. You don't belong here." a muffled voice hissed through the darkness. Sakura's green eyes snapped open as she sat up. She glanced at the half unpacked box in front of her, "Don't belong. . . where?" she murmured. A cold breeze made it's way through the door of her bedroom and whipped across her small frame, sending multiple chills up her spine. She glanced at her clock, Nine-thirty. She had been sleeping for less that half an hour.

Feeling uneasy, she grabbed her coat and went down stairs. Seeing no sign of her best friend, she made a quick escape through the front door. When she was sure that she wasn't being watched she made her way down the street, going over the voice in her head repeatedly. She couldn't put her finger on why it seemed so significant, or why it creeped her out so bad. Gradually the sense of being watched crept over her as her feet started moving faster. The wind whipped her pink hair from around her neck, sending yet, another chill down her spine.

'It was just a dream Sakura, no need to dwell on it any more.' she heard her mothers voice cooing to her. A faint memory of when she used to have nightmares as a child. The uneasy feeling withdrew itself slowly as her pace slowed once again. She looked around, noticing all the familiar houses, and all the new ones. Her mind hadn't registered till now that her feet were carrying her to a place that she'd always gone as a child.

'It's been about four years since I've been home.' she thought as she crossed over into the small patch of woods. Once deep in the comfort of the familiar woods the horrible feelings from earlier had completely vanished. She looked around as she passed the landmark of Sarutobi Town. An old house directly in the middle of the woods. A small smile twitched at the corners of her lips. The flicker of a gold light caught her eye to the right, she spun around to just catch the faint movement from the curtain in the top left window of the old house, and the soft glow of candlelight emitting dimly from the thought-to-be empty room. Silently she wondered whether or not she should check it out.

Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the narrow dirt road. Sakura's eyes widened as she spun around once again only to meet the jade eyes of a tall boy. His dark red hair tousled and wet from the wind and snow, eyes thickly outlined with black, and a crimson sign on his forehead that signified 'love'. His stare was intense, and in the time that it took the poor girl to notice that she could probably calm down, she noticed that he was the most gorgeous creature she'd ever seen.

"W- Wh-" she tried to begin but couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

"What's a girl like you doing out here all alone at this time of night?" He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

She couldn't help but stare at him for just a moment longer before she could speak, "Just. . . Walking."

"Go home." he ordered before turning to walk away.

Her hand shot up to stop him, but her instincts kept her from coming in contact, "Wait! Why are you out here?"

"Leaving. Like you should be." he murmured as he turned to face her again. His voice was cold and uncaring, yet, smooth, and beautiful. He looked at her again, the emotion in his stare was impossible to place. She started to speak again before,

"Sakura!" the girl's voice echoed loudly through the trees. Sakura turned hesitantly to see her blond friend jogging up the snow covered path, waving her hand in the air.

"Ino, what are you doing?" she turned again to see the mysterious boy had vanished.

"That's what I should be asking." she panted when she finally stopped next to her. "I figured you'd be out here. Well, I followed your footprints."

"I was just. . . woken up by a voice. So I went for a walk. And then I met a boy. But he. . . vanished." Sakura confessed, slightly dazed, still staring at where he had been.

"Saku-chan." Ino whispered, "Have you gone insane?" she asked jokingly, her eyebrows raised by the thought of what her friend just informed her of. "You heard voices, so you went for a walk in the snow, wearing nothing with shorts, a tank top, and a thin jacket. Not only did you go for a walk, but you came out here, into the woods. Where you met a guy, that mysteriously disappears. Leaving no footprints in the snow?" she asked, pointing at the white, untouched snow infront of them.

"N-No. He was there. I swear he was. He had green-ish eyes and. . ." all of the sudden the picture of him in her head went hazey and she couldn't remember what he looked like. "He was. . ."

"C'mon Sakura," Ino comforted, wrapping her arm around the girls neck, "I'll make you some hot chocolate. then maybe you should get some more sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Sakura just nodded as the two girls walked out of the woods and towards home.

Gaara smirked as he stepped back out of the shadows and walked into the house. His brothers awaited him in the room, each with a smirk.

"Have fun?" Kiba sneered playfully.

"No." his answer was blunt and emotionless as he settled back into his chair.

"I'm appointing you to her." Naruto ordered. "She'll be back. I know it. And when she comes back, you'll have to take care of her again." He grinned.

Gaara let out a low growl, "Why me?"

"Because you obviously get along with her." Neji taunted with a smirk, his grey eyes fixed on the miserable Gaara.

He sat silent, fighting the urge to lunge at his brother and attempt to rip his throat out. He closed his eyes, "Fine." he answered Naruto's order calmly.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! First chapter of the first story! So tell me how you like it! And what needs work with the structure and all that niffty crap. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Blood.

The next day at lunch Sakura and Ino wound up hanging out with a girl, Tenten, they had met in their first class. She had brown hair, tied up in two buns on either side of her head, and brown eyes that danced with amusement as she told the girls all she knew about different people in the school.

Sakura couldn't pay attention enough to really comprehend what her new friend was saying. While Ino was completely engaged in the conversation, Sakura sat, staring off into wondered what had happened last night.

There were only two things she could remember. And they were: One, the stranger was telling her she should go home, and two, she remembered realizing that he was beautiful. How the snow fell around him in a manner that washed away the feeling of being scared that there was a perfect stranger standing in front of her, in the middle of the woods. How his dark rimmed eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark forest. And his significantly colored hair, which in that subject she had no room to talk of oddly colored hair. But his was brilliantly red.

Suddenly, the image of the gorgeous redhead was clear as day.

"He had red hair. I remember now." she murmured distantly to herself.

"Yes, they've been on and off. . ." Tenten trailed off as she turned to look at Sakura, her happy smile twisting into a look of awkward confusion, "Red hair?"

Ino turned to Sakura, one eyebrow raised, "Sakura noone was out there in the woods last night." she repeated for at least the tenth time in the past three hours.

Sakura stood, "I'm going to the bathroom." she lied and walked away.

As she was walking out of the lunchroom she slammed into something, knocking her backwards. She looked up to see the red head, staring down at her. Her eyes widened as she got to her feet, "Sorry." she managed after a moment.

He said nothing. His face remained emotionless and statue-like. Sakura wondered for a brief moment if he was even alive.

"Are you ok?" she prodded.

Still, nothing but a slight nod. At least she knew he was alright. Yet the aggravation still welled up inside her at the fact that he was literally acting like he was a statue. Was he doing this on purpose? Just to annoy her? He gave a slight departing bow and walked away. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out in her mind, just exactly what the hell just happened. Not coming to any legitimate conclusion, she continued on her way out of the lunchroom.

The rest of the day continued smoothly. Turns out Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were all miraculously in the same classes. When the last hour of school came around, Sakura was glad that none of her teachers made her stand up and introduce herself because she was the new kid. Well, not until now anyway.

The teacher pointed a withered finger at her, "You. Come up here. Introduce yourself." she croaked. Her white hair was pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head, dark eyes fixed on the poor pink haired girl who's cheeks now burned with an embarrassed flush.

She stood and walked to the front of the room, staring at the ground. "Sakura Haruno." she murmured, barely loud enough for the class to hear. She looked up comforted to see Tenten and Ino grinning at her, and continued to look around the room. Her eyes caught red and widened.

There Gaara sat, at the back of the room, lounging back in his chair. His bored expression unchanged and his black combat boots propped up on his desk. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and for a moment, she was relieved to see he was looking out the window, until she saw his perfect lips move in the form of the word, 'Sakura.'

"Damn." she muttered and made her way back to her desk, the red in her cheeks looking like it would never go away.

She was glad the attention was off of her as her decrepit teacher called Ino up to the front.  
Sakura walked home today, not feeling like being stuffed into the tiny cab of Ino's little car. The sun was setting slowly passed the snow covered hills in the distance, exploding the cloudy sky into various shades of pink, orange, yellow, and oddly, purple. White puffs of snow began to laze their way down from the sky slowly. While she was passing the small patch of woods, she couldn't help but feel a small urge to step in for another small look.

Without even realizing it her feet carried her down the little path. Another smile crept across her face as she passed the old tree she used to sit in when she was younger. She dropped her book bag and veered to the left, jumping up into the tree.

A sharp intake of breath hissed through her clenched teeth as she looked at her hand. As she was grabbing the branch the jagged stub of a broke off stick jabbed into her left hand. She watched as dark red oozed out of the wound and dripped to the ground.

Suddenly, something white wrapped tightly around her wrist, too fast for her to even comprehend. She was half yanked out of the tree and smacked into something that felt like a solid wall. She opened her eyes slowly to see him. She was leaning against him, he had his pale white hand clasped around her wrist and her wounded hand was pressed tightly, yet gently to his mouth.

She stood there staring at him for a moment, confused. Until she realized, he wasn't just holding her hand there, he was sucking on it. The urge to yank her hand away was too strong, she struggled to get it free at first, but when she did it immediately whipped back and lashed across his cheek, quick as a snake.

Gaara's eyes snapped open. He looked different, she couldn't put her finger on what it was about him. He looked. . . _wild_. She stumbled backwards a step, still staring at him. Not alot registered in her mind at the moment other than, a streak of panic crossed his face, being what she assumed was him realizing what he did, and she was actually afraid of him. She looked down at her hand, when she looked back up. . . just that fast. He was gone.

She picked her bag back up and continued home quickly home, still confused, watching as her hand continued to drip blood. She walked inside and wrapped it in a towel as she got the medical kit.

"Sakura. What are you doing?" Ino called from the doorway of her room. She looked up to see her leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, with a disapproving look on her face.

"I scraped my hand on the tree." she murmured while going back to wrapping her hand with gauze and lots of medical tape. How could she possibly explain to INo that the mysterious guy she'd seen in the woods. The same guy that goes to her school, was just sucking on her bleed hand like a juice box?

"Then why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ino criticized. Sakura glanced at her reflection in her mirror. He skin was pale, more than usual. And she did look a bit startled. She ran the fingertips of her good hand across her cheek.

"I don't think he's a ghost. . ." she whispered, too low for Ino to hear from all the way across the room. "Blood makes me uneasy." she lied, strapping the last strip of tape across the back of her hand to keep the bandage from falling off. She waved her newly bandaged hand dismissively at Ino.

"Well alright, but you've been acting strange lately. Like someone stole your personality or something." She stared at her for a moment, worry crossing her face slightly. She then shrugged it off and left the room.

Sakura looked at her hand and suddenly realized, Ino was right. Where had Sakura's outgoing, confident attitude been the past two days? Damn redhead.

With the new realization, thanks to the closest person to her. She went and took a hot shower, careful not to get her bandage wet. Afterwords, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She looked into the steamy mirror for a moment. The color had returned to her skin, and her eyes looked relaxed again. She grinned at herself and danced down the hallway.

"Sakura! Tenten's here!" Ino shouted from the kitchen.

'_Tenten was supposed to be here tonight?_' she wondered. Sakura could smell the pizza. Her empty stomach churned almost painfully as she loped down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

About an hour later they wound up sitting on the couch, watching a chik flick, and talking again.

"So Tenten. You've got to have a boyfriend." Ino pried, sending a slight flush across Tenten's cheeks as she smiled.

"As a matter of a fact, Yes. I am. His name is Neji." Tenten paused and stared off into space thoughtfully for a moment. "Did I tell you guys about the Demon brothers?"

Ino and Sakura gave her puzzled looks, and shook their heads. Now that Sakura could pay attention, she might actually learn something.

"How stupid am I?" Tenten laughed, "Ok. The Demon Brothers are the four kings of our school. They practically own it. . . Naruto is the oldest, and then Neji Kiba and Gaara fall in somewhere behind him. I'm not sure what order. All the girls love them. And I can see why, not to be boastful. But they are all extremely good looking. Even though he hates people, I think the key thing that lures girls to Gaara is his eyes. I've never seen eyes like his before. Or hair for that matter. . ." Tenten's voice trailed off as Sakura looked down at her hand.

'_Hair and eyes? Could it be. . ?_' she wondered as she pulled at a loose corner of the tape absentmindedly.

* * *

Gaara made his way through the dark past the old abandoned basketball court where his brothers leaned against the rusty chain-link fence. As he kept walking, they stood and followed.

"Gaara. What happened?" Naruto asked sternly. He didn't like being the leader. When something serious was the topic of conversation it brought out the 'leader' attitude from him that he didn't like.

"Nothing." he answered dryly. His voice monotone and bored.

"There's blood on your cheek." Naruto sped up a bit, taking longer strides to keep up with his aggitated brother.

Kiba and Neji kept up pace right behind him, wondering what was wrong with their brother.

"This girl." Gaara started, "No, the girl. The one from last night. She was in the woods again at the wrong time. She hurt her hand, and I lost it for a minute." he finally answered, wiping the blood off of his cheek.

"_Did you kill her!?_" Kiba blurted, his eyes widened.

"What!? No!" Gaara shouted. Agitated even further by his brother's immaturity. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't even hurt her. She hurt herself. It was her own damn fault."

"Well that's good." Naruto grinned.

"She saw me."

"Never mind. Not good." he corrected.

Neji smirked. "Don't worry, just seduce her Gaara. She'll forget all about it." he mocked, earning a low growl from Gaara.

"She's too stupid to put it together in her head anyway." he murmured quickening his pace, in hopes that they would -for once- leave him alone for a little while.

"So wait." Kiba cocked his head to the side. "Does that mean, a girl slapped you. And you let her get away with it?" he laughed.

Gaara said nothing.

"That's a yes." Naruto joked.

* * *

**I'm assuming you know what they are. If not. You will soon find out. Sorry it's short. Longer than last chapter. But still short. I'll make them longer once it get in to the story a little more. Please, no harsh criticism. But help for my horrible writing and grammar and stuff is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting my story! I hope you guys like this chapter. And HUUGGEE thanks to IGlompedYourRamen for helping me!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Realization

He sighed, running his hand through his thick red hair. About five minutes ago he somehow managed to almost bump into '_her_' again. He had actually been trying to avoid her, but everywhere he went she seemed to appear somewhere near him. Her ridiculous pink hair and those too-happy green eyes of her's. He was truly getting sick of having to run away.

Not only had he not wanted to go near her, but his fabulously blonde leader had told, well ordered, him to not tell her about them. He sighed again, letting out a growl of frustration. Pink suddenly streaked across his line of sight for the sixth time today. And school was only half over. He stopped, not wanting to get any closer to the girl. Suddenly, she stopped. Turned her head slowly, and looked at him. Her happy smile faded. Though she didn't frown, she didn't look angry, or scared, or upset in any way. She just stood there staring at him questionably.

His jaw set as his lips pressed into a tight straight line and his teeth ground together. It had been three days since that 'incident' in the woods, and she obviously hadn't completely gotten over it yet.

After a few moments of silence, he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_'What is his problem?'_ Sakura thought inwardly, "He's not the one who had his bleeding hand sucked on by a complete stranger." she found herself saying outloud. Her eyes widened as she clapped her hand over her mouth. She stole a glance around the small crowd of people to see if anyone had heard her. Thankfully, no.

Sakura though the day had passed pretty quickly. For she was now sitting in her last class, stealing glances at the angry boy in the back of the room. The old teacher rambled on in the front of the room as Sakura looked back at him again. His eyes were casted out the window again, looking at the falling snow rainning down on the school, she pursed her lips slightly. The more she watched him, the more the flashback of the other night played over in her head.

What was his deal? Her mind reeled with ideas and thoughts on what that episode was all about, one being that he was part cannibal. She shook her head slightly, the thought vanishing imediately. In all, what would make him do that? What would even compel him toput his soft lips to her hand..she blushed slightly, the thought leaving her mind once more.

"Miss haruno.."

Maybe he didn't know it was blood? That thought vanished from her mind, it was to stupid to think about.

"Miss Haruno.." Sakura vaguely recognized her teachers old voice ringing throughout the class room.

"Miss Haruno!" She turned her head, staring at the teacher blankly as she apporached holding a crinkled rolled up news paper. One loud thwack on her desk brought her back to te classroom as she looked up into the old wrinkled eyes.

"Uhh.." she stuttered, trying to find her place in the open book ontop of her desk.

"I beleive there are more things important, then whatever was holding your interest in the back of the room." the teacher growled slightly, nodding her head in the direction of the red headed boy, whos eyes were still casted out the window. A couple students snickered quietly. Ino and Tenten both shared a look as the teacher continued, "I know, you're a teenager and you're hormones are all out of whack-"

"_No!_" Sakura half shouted and stood up, "I-It's not... like that." she explained, looking around to see that all eyes were glued to her. All of them. One pair of jade eyes in particular.

Gaara had turned back around in his chair, his eyes fixed on her. His face was. . . in all honesty, Disturbed. His lips moved to for a silent "What the. . ." as Sakura shrank back into her chair. Burying her now reddened face in her arms. The teacher walked away and back to the front of the room, a couple kids still snickering.

"Now. Back to what I was say.." The teachers voice faded off as Sakura submerged herself in her own thoughts once more.

The bell rung loud and clear, signaling the end of the day, Sakura looked up form her arms to see the already disappearing back of Gaara, as he slid out of the classroom. She narrowed her eyes, time to put her plan into action.

She gathered her things and threw them into her bag and left the classroom after him, without saying a word to her friends. Quickly she ran down the steps of the school, catching sight of him and, who she assumed were, his brothers. '_The infamous 'Demon brothers._' she thought while watching them as they walked outside walked together, she began to follow them slowly, bowing her head so her bangs covered her eyes as she watched them.

'_Geez Sakura..this could totally be considered stalking._.' she thought to herself as she kept at least ten feet behind them. She laughed inwardly, and kept her pace, zipping her jacket up and shaking the snow off her sleeves.

"You're girl is following us." Kiba teased, too quiet for Sakura to hear.

"She is _NOT_ my girl." Gaara let out in a quiet, violent hiss.

"Sure seems like it." Naruto joked, not bothering to be quiet.

'_Seems like what?_' she wondered. She looked up at the sky as she walked, once again drifting in to thought. She wondered if they were all really related. They looked nothing alike. Are they all cannibals? She shoved that thought from her mind. '_God Sakura they are NOT canniba-_'

_Thud._

Her hand reached up to rub her forehead. She opened her eyes to see a mouth. Who ever's mouth it was... they weren't happy. Hesitantly, she looked up. Gaara was glaring down at her, arms crossed, lips still pressed into a hard line. She cringed away at the anger that seemed to flow freely from him, then glanced past him to see his brothers looking at her too. They didn't look angry though. They were actually grinning, probably in attemt to hold back laughter.

"Why are you following us you worthless little girl?" Gaara growled, bringing her attention back to him.

She opened her mouth to speak, then the realization of what he said hit her like a ton of bricks. She closed her mouth quickly and glared at the boy. "Well ecuse me! But my house is in this direction, so if you would be so kind. Get the hell out of my way!!" She shoved passed him. Stopping for a moment, she smiled at his brothers, then continued walking hastily down the sidewalk.

The three boys watched her go with raised eyebrows and open mouths. After a moment, they turned to see their brother glaring at the ground. His breath was ragged and heavy. He clenched his fists and growled.

"That was awesome!" one of them cheered.

"Oooh She's fiesty. If you don't want her, I do." Naruto grinned, clapping a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

* * *

Sakura flopped down on the big leather couch in her living room, as she turned on the t.v.

Flicking through the channels, she stopped on one in particular.

It was dark, and there was a man, pinning a girl to a wall, he had shoulder length blond curly hair and was wearing a trench coat. The girl was wearing clubbing cloths, her hair pulled up in to tight buns on each side of her head. He was holding her hand in one of his, speaking to her. Sakura could hardly pay attention to what they were talking about, for she was to engulfed in what they were doing. The man held her hand up tothe wall, and she watched as the girls thumbs was pricked on a jagged peice of broken glass. The girl winced as dark red liquid flowed form the cut, Sakura watched intensly as he brought it to his mouth and suckedon her wound.

She recognized the scene from a vampire movie, 'Queen of the Damned.'

Her eyes widened as she looked at her now healing hand. The scene from the woods replayed in her head for the hundredth time.

"Sakura, you're retarded, and completely ridiculous." She scolded herself. "But I have got to make sure I'm wrong."

Thinking of how exactly to corner Gaara tomorrow, she sighed and settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.I'll try to update soon. Thanks.**


End file.
